Falling Into History
by brittXblc
Summary: Spinner fic. Can he cope with the loss of a loved one? Can he let others in? What about the new girl and the emotional ride that awaits? More detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** I took a long and needed break from writing - school being the main reason. If anyone followed my old stories, I'm so sorry a few were deleted or haven't been updated.**

**School's really not in the way now, so I promise, this story will be worth it. **

**I didn't have loads of time to look through other Degrassi fanfictions because of my super slow computer (I've read lots already, believe me. All were great!) So I'm kind of hoping this one hasn't already been done.  
**

**Title: **Falling Into History

**Main Characters: **Spinner, Craig, Marco, Paige, Jimmy, Hazel, & Ashley

**Rating: PG/PG-13(ish). **It may raise to M depending on the path I take when writing this.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Degrassi, why would I be on FF writing this? Exactly =) I wish I owned some people from Degrassi, though lol!

_Plot: __ The is a Spinner story, mainly. He's my absolute favorite character (and not because I think he's totally hot.) _

_Spinner; drummer, school trouble-maker and class clown hasn't a worry in the world. He wakes up every morning not actually dreading school like most teenagers at Degrassi High. But can he deal with the loss of a loved one? How about letting someone else in? What happens when the new girl moves in town? Spinner's in for one emotional ride._

_What about the mystery girl Spinner notices? What's her story anyway? Is she a rich, stuck-up snob with amazingly good looks, or is there something more underneath the surface?_

Why not read and find out?

**NOTE:** There's A LOT of things that take place in the story that never happened on the show - why? Because it's a story. I see a lot of well-written stories that keep my attention but a lot of the events happened in the show, only tweaked in the story.

________________________________________________________

"Hey, kid" Jimmy laughed. "The only way to get him to give you your hat back is to break up with your girlfriend."

Tobby's eyes shot down; there he stared at the floor. "Why? You'll beat me up? Do you like Kendra?" he asked me seriously. I slowly glanced up at Jimmy, and we roared into hysteria. Laughs and giggles creeped out of our mouths. Kendra was a pretty girl, too young for me, though. Plus, it'd be a little wrong if I had romantic feelings for her.

Tobby stared in confusion. He suddenly did something that even appauled me. "Why would you laugh at my questions? She's a beautiful girl. Sure, she's no Hazel Aden, not a super popular made-up fake, but she's smart and very talented if you gave her the chance." He fumed; well, in a nerd-kind of way.

"Look man, relax. We weren't laughing because I doubted any of what you just said. Besides, she talks about you all the time. In fact, just before this,"I motioned with my hands from where Jimmy and I stood to Tobby, "she was saying something about your shade of hair color."

"She was? Cool."

"No, not cool" I shook my head and turned around for a slight second. "See, her last name is Mason, and my last name is Mason. Do you notice a connection?"

"But she's - .."

"Adopted." I could only guess he was talking about the fact she was Asian, and I didn't have a single Asian family member in the Mason clan from what my mother told me. Or he could have meant that she's sweet and polite with everyone, and I'm the exact opposite. But I'll stick with the Asian thing. "So just remember, you're involved with my little sister so you and I will be meeting a lot more often."

I left a confused and probably scared Tobby in the bathroom to think about what it feels like crushing on Degrassi's bully's little sister. The title brought a smirk on my face: Degrassi's bully.

"You know, Kendra's probably going to be pissed when Tobby tells her that you cornered him in the boy's room." Jimmy grinned.

"Dude!" I lightly smacked my forehead. "I didn't even think about that. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Oops." he smiled innocently. "I forgot."

"Off to Miss. Satan" I sarcastically stated, not exactly noticing how close to Miss. Kwan we were. "Hi Miss. Kwan"

"Hello Gavin. Jimmy. Are you prepaired for classes today?"

"Gee, Miss Kwan, why wouldn't I have my belongings?" I laughed, taking my usual side-seat in the classroom.

The classroom was typically boring. Same people, same nonsense. It was the same routine. Either everyday or every two days I have a 'time out' outside the class for talking or listening to music. When I drummed my pencils on the desks, I was brought to the principal's office. It gave everyone a good laugh, sure, but it only bored me.

"Class, I have planned several stories and activities for us to do. We will be reading _Romeo and Juliet, The Fountainhead, __The Fall of the House of Usher, _and_ To Have and Have Not_ just to name a few."

Under the sighs from other students, only one decided to speak against Miss. Kwan's plans. "Ernest Hemmingway. Such a bore." she sighed, then snickered.

Meekly interrupting the soon-to-take-place debate of on what level Hemmingway is a bore, Principal Raditch interjected. "Excuse me, Miss. Kwan, this is your new student."

He looked a tad bit annoyed, maybe even a little red in the face. It was hard to tell.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for the class interruption for your class. Enjoy your class, miss. Miss. Kwan is a great teacher to have." The class started to giggle and Raditch was out the door.

The new girl took a look around the room, observing the other students and the posters on the walls. "Oh my God!" she squealed.

Hazel ran up to her and threw her arms around her neck. "Paige! I can't believe you moved back here!"

"Are you alright Hazel? Do I need to assist you in any help?" Miss Kwan asked. Typically a bitch, she always gets on my nerves. Hazel, doing something good for once, clearing ignored her.

"I sincerely apologize, Miss. Kwan, is it?" The girl squinted. "I'm Paige Michalchuk, by the way."

"Paige, please take a seat where one is empty."

I smiled as Paige rolled her eyes and when she turned around, mocked Miss. Kwan. Maybe I won't be the only source of amusement in here afterall.

I'm not sure how many minutes passed in class already, I only got my mindset when Paige began talking. Miss Kwan asked her why she thought Hemmingway was a bore.

"Are you obsessed with the guy? I mean.. I just think he's boring. I've tried to read a few of his books on my free time and they put me to sleep." Paige asked

"I'm actually surprised you read when not asked to for a school assignment. Obviously Cosmo and Elle Girl are mandatories for girls your age, but actual text that speaks to the soul." She sighed happily. "That's something you'd never find in any teen magazine sold at drug stores."

"But those magazines are equally as important, if not more. Would you like an arguement on that one?" Paige winked at Hazel and grinned at Miss. Kwan.

"Enlighten me."

"They're written for people to actually read, buy. Books you can illegally download, magazines, for the most part, you cannot. And the major plus is that many of them have super hot guys. Show me the last book that had a super sexy photo of a guy or gave off a detailed description so you can vividly imagine a hot guy."

"That's not what books are for."

"Then what are they for?" She hummed the Jeopardy theme for a few seconds. "Tongue-tied?"

"Miss. Michalchuk, please refrain from anymore interruption. I have a class with zero time to waste. I'm so thrilled you like to debate, maybe later, at a more appropriate time, you could be of good use to this classroom. For now, we will begin on _Romeo and Juliet._ I will be handing out the parts after you come back from your lunch break.

It's times like these that I literally think _'saved by the bell!'_  
People swarmed to the door, hoping to be the first out of class. And as always, when lunch ends, they hope to be the last in class. Having Miss. Kwan before and after lunch is really screwed up, if you ask me.

I met Jimmy at his locker, typically gushing over Ashley, while she did just the same. At times, I felt like the third wheel while being around them. Did I ever make that publically known? No, of course not.  
Marco rushed over, papers in hand. He had good news, obviously.

"Guys..."He said out of breath. "I found this...great competition...for bands...maybe we can partic..."He took a few breaths. "Sorry. What I meant to say was maybe, if you guys think we're all ready, we can participate in this one."

"Dude, I'm loving the idea." I got so excited. This is the kind of good news we've been waiting for.

Craig turned the corner, jogging. Here's my proof; he is much slower than Marco. "No, your just loving the idea of having the women's panties thrown. And you ripping your shirt off to show.." He laughed. "Anyway, I love the idea too. But, I sincerely don't think we're ready for a show of that magnitude. It'd be the biggest crowd we had so far."

"Which is why we'll play a few small gigs first. Build ourselves up. We still have a few months to go, Craig. Jimmy, what's your take on all of this?"

"I'm siding with Craig, man. Don't get me wrong, I agree with you, too, which is why we should practice. Say today, after school?"

"We're on!" Craig announced. "...Or not."

"Wait, what?" Marco asked, shocked.

"Hold on." he ran off for a second.

Marco sighed. "That's Craig, man. Trying to get the ladies."

"New lady." Jimmy pipped in.

"Paige." I corrected them all. I mean yeah, she was new, but she had a name and Jimmy poked me because of it.

"Aww, Spinner-winner has a crushie wushie." he teased.

"I do not!" I glanced at her. "She's..She'd never even acknowledge my existence anyway. So why does it matter?"

Marco stared in disbelief. "Did Craig just blow us off for a girl he doesn't even know? I mean, I'm not mad about it, it's just hard to figure out. He wants this music dream more than any of us and he's skipping on practice today."

"He seems to know her, man." Jimmy observed. "They're hugging, and he's tickling her. That's not how he acts around girls he's never met before."

"Oh Craigy-bear? Yoo hoo! Over here!" I had to be the sarcastic jerk to ruin that. Part of me didn't like how he was with Paige. Which was insane because that's all I knew about her; her name, love of hot guys and strong hatred for books.

"Gee, thanks Spinner. Do you know Paige?"

"Yeah, we're in Miss. Kwan's." I looked at her eyes. She had heavy-coated black eyeliner, with a grey eyeshadow that sparkled in the light. "Jimmy's in there too." I pointed him out next to Ashley.

I didn't even notice Hazel was there until she spoke. Laughing, she said "Paige and Craig go way back. They were an 'item,'" she made airquotes with her fingers, "it was the most adorable thing."

"How do you know Paige?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"I met Paige when we were kids. Our parents were somewhat friends, in a sense of being giddy and happy in person but not thinking about one another after they went home."

Paige just smiled the entire time. I already loved her smile.

"Did you just say 'giddy'? Wow I need to help you on your vocabulary. Giddy is just as bad as a double negative, in my book."

Marco mouthed to Craig silently "double negative?" and Craig only smiled and shrugged his shoulders at Paige's odd sense of word choice.

Craig and Paige walked to the cafeteria arm-in-arm.

XxX15 minutes later XxX

"Is it just me or is this food completely gross? Gross in the form of 'belongs in a dumpster' gross!" Paige asked.

"Yeah, one time I found an earwig in my food. It was horrible. No one believed me when I said it, so that's why I'm Gavin, the hairnet boy wonder working behind the cafeteria counter sometimes."

"That's so.. Eww!" She shouted. "I am officially done with Degrassi's lovely menu of three week old food, and I'll be bagging it the rest of the year."  
I felt a little bad that I told her that, now. I'm sure the school food is fine, these days, and because of me, she'll go the rest of the day on an empty stomach.

"No one believed you because you always lie" Jimmy laughed.

Do not, dude!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Paige, aggrevated at this point, broke the arguement. "Can this go on much longer? I have a major headache." She found a comfortable spot on Craig's shoulder, and reached up to the crook of his neck. Grinding my teeth, I chose to ignore and chew on the rest of my food.

XxX10 minutes laterXxX

Spinner, I have a question. Mind if I ask it?" Paige nudged at my wrist.

"Go ahead."

"Where did you get the name Spinner? I mean, how does that even relate to Gavin?"

"Uh, because I'm crazy like a... spinner" Paige laughed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paige lightly grabbed onto my arm

"Nature calls." I grinned. "It's telling me to let out my bodily fluids before the bell rings, since I finally have a chance to go."

"That's uh, a nice way of explaining it. Okay."

Jimmy met me in the bathroom, and us being us, we were yet again late to Miss. Kwan's class.

"Gavin, Jimmy. You join us, finally." Miss. Satan spoke. "Gavin, don't sit down. I want you to recite one of the lines from the selected groups of authors I gave the class last week. Surely you've come up with something in the past seven days."

"Uh, yes Miss. Kwan." I looked at the class. "This is something that not only touched my heart, but changed in certain ways that I think." I saw Miss. Kwan's smile and nod of approval."Here we go. _I wants me a girl with beauty, brains and class, but most of all, I wants to find me a girl with a bootylicious_.."

"Alright, that's enough Gavin, you may take your seat."

"Almost got away with it!" The class laughed.

XxXEnd of school dayXxX

"Paige, hey!" I ran up to where she stood with Hazel. After Craig said in a note today that he and Paige weren't an item anymore, I had my confidence to go up to her, now.

"Spinner, hi. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you were hungry. I feel bad for earlier, in lunch I mean. I didn't mean to take your appetite away like that."

"Yes, very hungry. But still, I'd rather starve than risk eating a bug. Or swallow five inches of hair. They're both bad." we laughed.

"I work at the Dot, it's a small little diner-like place a few blocks away. We could go there, you know, if you want."

"I was going to go to Hazel's and see her family, but.. I can make a quick stop at the Dot with you. I'd rather eat before seeing Mrs. and Mr. Aden. Hazel, just text me your address and I'll come by in an hour or so. It shouldn't take too long to get a good spot and eat since I'm bestest buddies with a guy that works there. I get the best advantages." she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

The walk to the Dot proved interesting. We talked about music, movies, and fun facts about eachother. I was pleasantly surprised to find out she sings and is in a rock band. I mean, I'm sure her music is no Downtown Sasquatch, but I'm sure it sounds good.

"So your the drummer in Downtown Sasquatch? And Craig is the singer?"

I nodded. "And Jimmy and Marco hold the strings."

"Strings?" She questioned

"Guitars. Not violins, cellos, nah." I laughed.

After a moment of walking in silence, she looked at the ground. "You know what? Drummers are always hot." I smiled at her. "Until you came along, Spin."

"Ah ah ha. Funny." I ran after her, while shouting the directions to the Dot so she wouldn't get lost. She was faster than me, but she didn't get far in the boots she wore. This is why I love DC sneakers.

___________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I know the first chapter is always boring but I'm building up. The next chapter will show a bit of drama, I promise.  
Please review - I'm sure I made a lot of mistakes. I typed this with a headache. (Four loud dogs + writing = bad idea lol)  
Again I ask, review! Please?**

**Maybe I'll post the second chapter tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewer****AllyK00****. It means a lot that you read my story and gave it a chance.  
From time to time, I'll be switching POVs. In this chapter, for example, it won't just be Spinner's point of view. Sorry for the late update - I'm building a fanfic site for my webpage and that had me a little tied up. (Again, sorry for any typos. I lost my glasses, recently. It was embarrassing because I was giving my ex-boyfriend my phone number yesterday and ended up punching in three wrong digits lol!)**

**Title: **Falling Into History

**Main Characters: **Spinner, Craig, Marco, Paige, Jimmy, Hazel, & Ashley

**Rating: PG/PG-13(ish). **It may raise to M depending on the path I take when writing this.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Degrassi, why would I be on FF writing this? Exactly =) I wish I owned some people from Degrassi, though lol!

_Plot: __The is a Spinner story, mainly. He's my absolute favorite character (and not because I think he's totally hot.) _

_Spinner; drummer, school trouble-maker and class clown hasn't a worry in the world. He wakes up every morning not actually dreading school like most teenagers at Degrassi High. But can he deal with the loss of a loved one? How about letting someone else in? What happens when the new girl moves in town? Spinner's in for one emotional ride._

_What about the mystery girl Spinner notices? What's her story anyway? Is she a rich, stuck-up snob with amazingly good looks, or is there something more underneath the surface?_

___________________________________________________________________________________

Another day at The Dot; customers, more customers, absolutely no space to walk around and even more customers. Great day financially, but also an aggrevating one.  
Upon finding Paige a good seat next to the counter, after several persuasians, it was time to finally work.  
I went to all of the tables that haven't been served or who hadn't ordered yet, and brought the list up for Jacob, today's chef.

"Excuse me, miss? May I assist you in finding a lovely meal to indulge in?" I humored her, leaning on the counter

"Why thank you, kind sir," she smiled "I'll have the..What, wait. What do you serve here, again? It's been a while since I've actually ordered food from this place."

"Paige, I'm pretty sure anything on the menu then is still on the menu now. Whatever you want, it'll be made."

"Okay. Let's see. I'll just have a turkey sandwich with gravy on in. Please put it on a seedless bagel, though."

"Gravy on a bagel, coming right up." I smiled and began making her sandwich. "Hey, hot or cold turkey?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Hot!"

Every now and then I'd look up at Paige; she looked so lost and uncertain at times. But when she was being spoken to, she appeared to be so intentive and down to earth.  
She's so hard to figure out. It's like she's got more than one personality. Should that scare me?

"Sandwich is ready" I swung it over to her, passing by to get an onlooking customer. "How can I help you, sir?"

"I'd like a refill, Gavin." he looked at my name tag.

"Coming right up."

Again, I couldn't help but watch Paige. She picked at the sandwich, taking small bites and nibbling on the pieces she ripped off with her fingers. She noticed I was staring after the customer I should have already assisted called out my name. She only smiled and continued to eat.

XxxX_____________________________________________________________XxxX

**Hazel's POV**

"Girls, we really need to practice." Ashley stressed. "Gosh, sometimes you guys are more concerned about how you look than how you sound. On CDs, people won't be paying attention to how you look."

"They could be." Terri argued.

"How? Imaginative minds?"

"Well, yes. But through the CD booklet, duh."

"That's if we decide to have a CD booklet containing photos of us." Ashley countered.

"Hey, hey! Let's stop arguing over our non-existant CD, and the photos that aren't in it, please?" I honestly just wanted them to shut up. Yeah, we jammed pretty well together but sometimes this band was just too much.

"I whole heartedly agree, Hazel. So can we please concentrate on the music, guys?" she stressed the last part.

I nodded and looked at Terri. She did the same.

"Hey, wait. What do you guys think of having another girl rock the band with us?" I completely didn't think before I asked. It just popped in my head so fast my mouth kind of went along with the thought.

"There really isn't anyone we can connect with. We started this group from just fun ideas and made it happen. Now someone else is going to come in and change that?"

"Ashley, listen.." I tried to explain.

"Hazel, who did you have in mind?"

"Paige! She's an amazing singer, she can play a variety of instruments and she's a writer! She's exactly what this band needs."

"Or exactly what could break the group."

"Ashley, what exactly do you have against Paige. She offered to help you in class, she has been nothing but nice. To you, and to everyone!"

Paige and I go a long way back. Although yes, she has greatly changed, I still have the familiar shield of protection that forces out when someone seems to not like a person I care about.

"Nothing, she's fabulous" sarcastic remarks followed. "Listen, if she's so great for our band, why are we arguing? She hasn't even auditioned and we're already..."

"She'd have to audition? Why? Terri, do you have an opinion on this?"

Terri looked dumbstruck. Possibly because she couldn't believe this conversation or maybe because the news was very unexpected. All I knew for sure was Paige had a voice people wished they had. She has such a powerful and beautiful voice for such a small girl, at least that how I remembered her. She was always traveling and singing at fairs and church. Eventually she sang at weddings and parties, then she and her old band were finally booked at a few clubs and got to travel internationally to promote their tunes. I was so proud of her and her accomplishments.

"Maybe we should take some time to think about this. Individually, I mean" Terri took a breath. "Then later, as a group, we'll have a nice, civilized conversation."

Ashley and I were in agreeance with Terri's idea. Maybe I should have actually told Paige about this idea before starting all of this. Too late for that. Ashley wanted to go to the Dot, and I tried to convince her it's better just going to her house. She complained Tobby was there and Terri's dad was redecorating, but I couldn't suggest my house because I didn't know if Paige had already left the Dot for my house or was still there. Odds are she's still there because.. Oh yeah! I forgot to text her my address. Hopefully she won't be angry with me.

XxxX__________________________________________________________________________XxxX

**Back to Spinner's POV**

"I still think we should make the song's tempo a little faster," argued Terri. "Having it so ballad-like is depressing, Ash." I overheard as the door opened.

"Still trying to figure out a way to beat the 'Squatch at the battle of the bands? Forget it! Downtown Sasquatch will revail!" I noticed Paige start to giggle and she got up and whispered the word 'prevail' in my ear. Wow, I feel like a moron, now. "Prevail. Sorry. I was about to sneeze so I wound up saying revail. My bad." I tried playing it off, but I highly doubt she bought it.

"Spin, can you please get my a glass of water with ice?"

"Sure thing, Terri."

The girls took seats near Paige, which was easier for me. Less walking. The place had finally cleared out significantly, but still, the Dot was small and ten people crowded this place. Handing them the water, I went back to clean off the grills.

"So Paige, I heard you're looking to join a band. Our band."

"Excuse me? No, I didn't. I mean absolutely no disrespect but I actually never said I wanted to join. Hazel told me about it and I said I thought it was great she was getting into music. I told her she was always really talented and people would love her if she stopped being so shy." Paige explained.

Boy, Ash can be so mean sometimes. How Paige can deal with that so politely is beyond me. I would have told her to sit back, shut up and deal with it.

"Hazel suggested you should join. I'm just curious, why did you want to join but your backing out now?"

"Ashley, right? Look, I never said I wanted to. I have a band back home. Yeah, it sucks not being able to do any performances other than myself and a guitar but I can wait for them. I wouldn't just beg to join some other band because mine's not here."

Ashley smirked and said she bet Paige barely had any talent and really didn't have a band, that it was just security, and Paige's jaw began to tremble slowly.

"How could you say such incrediblly mean things? I haven't done anything to you. What territory am I stepping on to make you hate me? You don't even know me!"

"I don't think you could handle it" Ashley turned her back and began sipping on her water.

"Really? Would you like to hear some of my music, then?" Ashley shook her head, but I instantly said yes. Terri and Hazel wanted to listen to, so Paige said she'd come right back. She had to get her guitar.

"Ash, what the hell was all of that?" I asked after paige exited.

"Nothing, I'm just not too keen on her."

"What did she do to you?"

Ashley ignored me and continued on drinking her water, and talking to Terri. Hazel looked dumbfounded and eyed me suspiciously, yet also thoughtful. I guess I was, in a way, just standing up for Paige and Hazel must have apperciated that.

I asked her what was Ashley's problem, I mean, Ash was always kind of like this lately but this was just a whole new strange for me.

Paige walked back, guitar in hand... And a tall, blonde. What?! He had his arm around her shoulders and wished her good luck, after giving some evil stare in Ashley's way.

Paige smiled. "Never want to mess with the classic Michalchuk withering stare. Spin, mind if I do my short performance in here?"

"Not at all. The boss isn't around and I'm sure all the fine customers here would like to hear some live music, right?" I saw several people nod, so I put a chair in a some-what vacant part of the diner.

"Okay, hi everyone. I'm Paige, and I just want to say thank you for agreeing to let me perform a song while you eat your food. This song is a song I wrote with my guitar player, who unfortunetly, like the rest of my band, couldn't be here. This song is called 'Purple. Black. Gone.'"

Paige began strumming her guitar. It appeared to be a custom-made black acoustic with a few red stars on the neck. Her voice, is without a doubt, one I won't be forgetting.

**"...I can't say I'm sorry, all I can do is wish it away/ You were my strength, now you're just another story, for me to tell/ Sometimes I wish I could have just one more day/ I can't close my eyes, I can't breathe because I'm not well.**

**How am I supposed to feel when you're not here with me?/ It's your eyes that glimmer in the sun, it's your tears that fall when it's grey./ You said you loved me, than you left me, here./ This is our destiny, six feet under./ You taught me there's more to life than fear, you showed me how to stand up tall./ You held my hand, broke my heart./ You will be the reason I fall."**

She had tears in her eyes, but she didn't cry. I will admit, her lyrics needed a little work, but this song sounded really personal so I'm sure she just needed to get her emotions out. I wanted to tell her it'd be okay, but she had that blonde to support her. He too, appeared to be melancholy.

**"I've had my wake up, and I'll admit.. I miss you, oooooh."**

People clapped and cheered, all praising Paige's voice. "Thank you. That song was very personal to me."

Ash stepped in, clearly proven wrong. "So, that was a nice little emo number." she clapped slowly.

"Gee, thanks Ashley but I didn't perform that to win your acceptance in my musical abilities. I've probably had more expierence and chances to perform than you've ever had."

"I'll say you had more expirences" Ash mumbled and laughed quietly.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Paige turned around, angrilly

"Nothing, just that you threw yourself at several boys at camp last summer, and apparently got some at a recent party a few months ago."

Paige turned her back to Ashley, and packed her guitar up. She was drowning in tears now, and the blonde boy she arrived with came to her aid and tried to comfort her.  
I grinded my teeth, and felt the need to be a hero in this.

"Ashley, you should leave. Now! You've caused enough trouble, and things between you and I will be bad, especially if this little attitude problem of yours affect my friendship with Jimmy."

This is the first time in a while that I wished Jimmy was here. he was at basketball practice, and although his teammates needed him, I needed him a lot more. His girlfriend was so far out of line, I didn't know what I should say that wouldn't cross any friend-boundry lines.

Paige wiped away her tears and moved closer to my side. "Spinner, please. Don't say anything else. You don't know me. Ashley knows more about me than you do."

I looked at her, fully puzzled. "What?" I laughed for a second. "What do you mean? You're not like that. You can't be."

She turned her face and buried it in her hands. "I'm so sorry for leaving like this Spinner, but.. I just remembered my mom had made plans for me and Dylan tonight. Hazel, give my condolences to your parents, I promise we'll hang out another time." and she ran out the door.

XxxXx_______________________________________________XxxXx

After begging Hazel to give me Paige's home address and number, then actually finding out she wasn't home, I looked in different areas not too far from where she lived.  
I didn't know the girl, and most people would think I'm an idiot for going through all this trouble. Fact of the matter is I do like her, and she now knows it. People make mistakes and I couldn't even hear her side of the accusations Ashley publically made known.

I walked every main road in Toronto, even some of the darker streets hoping she'd be there. But I found nothing.

It had to be at least alittle of an hour since I actually left paige's house. I felt terrible I did that because her mother is probably worried sick.

"Looking for someone" a foot held out in the middle of the sidewalk tripped me. The culprit laughed.

I got up as fast as I could, almost unknowing the voice belonged to Paige. She sounded so different.

"Hey. I was looking everywhere for you!"

"You shouldn't. I'm horrible. I led you on, thinking I was some sweet and innocent girl when I'm the filthiest, most unpure thing to have.."

"No, stop." I shushed her. "I don't need to know right now, okay. Just.. Please. Let me walk you home."

She nodded and held herself tightly together. She stared at her shoes, one step at a time. In the distant street lights, I could see her mascara streaming down her cheeks. Her hoodie was dirty and she was very red in one side of her face. I tried to make small talk, but she ignored. When she didn't ignore me, she only nodded or shook her head.

"Spinner, I have to be honest with you. I'm just.. I'm not sure how." she admitted to me.

"Just.. Do it in your own way, when you feel comfortable."

"There's nothing comforting about getting raped. Especially when it's more than one person violating you." she cried silently.

____________________________________________________________

**Yes, so please review. Even if you hate it. If the stats page is correct, people are reading this.  
(NOTE: if you want me to read your stories, please don't review saying that. Review the chapter than add in something like, "oh yeah, I have this story, want to R+R it?" not just a "R+R my stories, please" type of thing.)**


End file.
